Days to remember
by Robstenchik4E
Summary: The day of bella's wedding 4 vampires kill everyone 3 days later bella wakes up a vampire trying to control her powers she meets 2 other vampires later she meets the cullens soon her past comes back to hunt her
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer i dont own anything all Stephenie Meyer

BPOV:

As I walked arm and arm down the aisle with my father to the one man i would always love-Stefan - the only thing i could think of was my life is about to change. I looked into the eyes of my family sitting on the brides side of the chapel. my mom Renee and grandmother Marie beamed at me with a look of pride shinning through there eyes. i looked towards the grooms side my soon to be mother in law Tia was glaring daggers at me- i mentally cringed she didn't like me much- while my soon to be father in law-Alistair- gave me a borde look, patting Tia on her back reassuringly- it seemed to be making her more irritated. Seeing their faces i wanted to bolt out the door thinking about it i'v had that felling ever since we told them we were getting married.

_~~Flashback~~_

_I was shaking with anticipation and fear. Stefan saw the panic in my face and grabbed my hand i new it was a silent saying of everything is going to be alright. so i sucked it up and prepared myself for what was going to happen next._

_"Mother, Father I would like you to know that me and Bella are going to marry, Charlie already gave me his blessing." said Stefan. I was sitting next to him with our hands in death grips under the table in the Vasili's's dinning room. Alistair said he wanted the announcement to be a surprise and that he wanted to be the one to get married that was something i was not going to argue with him on."Alistair, are you both sure" asked Alistair's mother Tia looking at him with a fiercely expression. I knew she wanted to say "Are you sure this is the girl you want to marry?"she shifted her eyes to glare at me mentaly cringing i looked down blushing. seeing my reaction to his mothers intensive glare Alistair continued."Mother calm down, we are both sure we want to get married."Stefan said thickly._

_I was headed up to Mr and Mrs. Vasili's's study to tell them that i wish i could stay longer-lie-, that i enjoyed their company-lie- but i had to go bake home to my family.I was about to knock on the door when i heard Mrs. Vasili's's voice."Out of all the women in the world, he wants to marry that? A scum, picture what she would do to our family name." " Calm down, honey."said Alistair. " No i will not calm down, don't you ever tell me to calm down. our son is about to marry a poor disgrace."Tia yelled. For a minute i couldn't move i was so shocked and angry i felt like vomiting. I thought she liked me or at least had some respect for told Stefan she approved of our relationship, i don't get it. What was wrong with me? Why was she saying this? Was i really that bad of a person that i would bring down their family reputation? I begged to know the answers to my question. "I thought you liked her you told Stefan two years ago you liked her, whats the problem?"asked Alistair. "Don't you ever keep up? I thought he would get over her, not marry the slut." responded Tia. for once in my life i wanted to hide and never be seen again, i wanted to fall into a hole and hoped no one found me._

_~~End of Flashback~~_

_I shook off all of my nerves and looked into the eyes of the man i was going to spend forever with. He looked dashing standing under the canopy of flowers. His hair gelled stright back glowing a soft blond. I was marvled so much by his beauty i didnt reilize the prist was talking or how i got to the alter so fast. " Isabella Swan do you take Stefan Vasilii to be your lawful wedded husband?'' asked the prist. I opened my mouth to say yes when it happend. The doors the the church burst open reveling four beautiful red eyed people. i dont know why but one looke at them gave me a shiver down my spine making my hairs stand on edge. the one on the left had a olive like color to his skin with black dreded hair the one on the left was a women with wild red hair it looked like flames. The one in th middle was another man he had blond shiny hair pulled into a long ponytail, with a look of hunger in his eyes, standing next him was a youg boy he looked close to my age, about 17, he also had blond hair. He along with the other three had a pale gostly tent to their skin. The one with the ponytail growled at us with a smirk on his face. Stefan steped in front of me protectivly. The four people took a step forward, lowering to a crouch, like an animal getting ready to attack its pray. In a blinding speed they sprang forward._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer i dont own anything all Stephenie Meyer

BPOV:

The blond ran to my mother grabbing her throte. The red headed women had my grandmother head cocked to the side, teeth inches away form her throte. My grandmother and my mother had looks of terror in his eyes. The one with the dreds pend Tia to the wall. The young one pushed Alistair back in the chair, knocking some over in th process, sending a loud bang echoing off the walls. All of this happened before I could even blink. Charlie being the chief of police brought out his rifel ready to shoot." stop or I will have to shoot!" he said shakely. "You humans and your pathetic excuss of weapons." Said the man with the blond ponytail. I wanted to get my family out of here and fast but, I was to frozen with fear to even move my mouth to ask them to stop and ask what they wanted. The blond opened his mouth -reveling astonishing white perfect teeth- and was about to bite my mothers neck, when the red head spoke. " James, these past few months has been pretty boring. Why don't we play with them a little." She purred. Her voice sounded like a little kid, yet it had a feline edge to it. I knew after she said that the blond I am asuming would be James would do exactly what she said and we all would die_. _James looked at her with pride and amusment. "what an exquisit idea Victoria." said James. He gave Victoria a meaningful look, and through my grandmother and mother across the room, them screaming along the way. My grandmother hit a window in the far corner, shattered glass went everywhere. My mom landed on my dad knocking him over, the gun my father was holding slid across the floor. James and Victoria looked at Stefan and I. Befor i could even scream or run toward my family to see if they where ok. Victoria had thrown Stefan out of the way with an amazing amount of strength. James smiled teasingly at me and through me into a glass window.I was sespended in the air sid ways my head hit the glass first and my body hitting the wall. I felt an anormus amount of pain in the back of my head. I rubed in the place where it hurt and felt hot moisture. I brought my hand to my face examining it. I had red liquid on my hands I could already smell the salt and rust coming off of it. I could fell myself slipping into unconsiousnes and I wlcomed it, I didnt wont to witness what was going to happen,to see how the night was going to end. Before I could black out I saw a pair of feet walking toward me.

#########

I was lost, floating some where. My body felt numb, so did my brain, like I had been working on a complicated math problem all day. I enjoyed this feeling embraced it. I didnt want the previous moments to come back. Knowing I was dead along with my family, all the people I cared about. I didn't want to dwell on the memorize or remember those scary dredful red eyes. I knew I was dead after all the things they did to us. The sound of snapping bones torn off limbs and screaming floded through my was a sound that caught my attintion,. An annoying buzzing. Then I thought, mabe haven is made like earth-insted of puffy clouds I once thought when I was very young-so we dont miss evrything we once had, get the last fell of the good stuff. While I was dwelling on that I could hear the sound of leaves rustling, the sound of bark cracking as it swayed back and forth in the the wind. I took a deep breath-noticing that I had been holding my breath the whole time. A delicious scent felled my nose. Wondering what that scent was I opened my eyes. when I did that I saw the arches in the celings, white flowers hanging down from strings. I was going to roll over so I could stand up when I came into contact with my fianca. At least I think it was him. His features couldn't give off any eyes where swollen shut, so I couldn't see his precious blue eyes. His hair had paches of dride blood. I wanted to sit up and make sure I was not in this place of hell. Had the four monsters left? I didn't hear them. When I desided to sit up I already was. I looked around and saw the emangled bodies of my family. Pictures of the previous nightflashed into my head. Being thrown aginst glass. Felling every bone in my bodie snap. The tast of blood in my mouth-repulsive rust and salt-wors hear the sound of screaming from my family as they were tortured to no end. I willed the memorizes to stop. Trying to concetrat on somthing eles. There was a strange felling behind my throte. It felt like I was thirsty but not for water. The more I breathed the worse it got. I looked around for somthing that would make that strange felling in the back of my throte stop. I cought sight of a family member on the floor. Im not sure wich one it was but they smelled devine. Before I had relized I had moved I wa already hovering over the body. I lened closer my nose grazed the bloody skin of their throte. I took a tentive smell and the ich in the back of my throte increased ot burning flames. Instinctivly I sunk my teeth into their skin swallowing a mouth full of blood. Strangly it tasted wonderful, better than mothers cooking. I started taking bigger gulps, swallowing every drop. It wasnt until I heard a groan when i stoped. I looked a t the face of who I was drinking from realizing that they were alive. "Um, B-Bella?" asked the hoarse voice. I mediatly I knew who it was. I could never forget that voice, it always sounded like tinkling bells. Elizabeth, Stefan's little sister.

**Sorry it took so long to write i had a long week ill try not to wait to long next time**

**please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclamer: i dont own the twilight saga they all belong to Stephenie Meyer

I can't belive I forgot about her. Tia said that she was to young to attened the wedding, of course that was after I had mintiond Elizabeth becoming the flower girl. I guess Mrs. Vasili hated me so much that she could not look over the fact that I was marring her son and focuse on the fact that he was happy and let Elizabeth be in the wedding. Luckly her daughter was nothing like her she was always full of excitmentand life. Althought she was only 5 she was very smart and curious about the world. we were similar in ways like the books we read and the types of music we listened to. we could stay up all night talking about Shakespeare, and the many times we had tea parties and played dress-up. I could honestly say that we adorded each other. I could not wait until I would become her big sister. I thought about all of this as I gazed into her brown eyes -another thing we had in commen. I was horrified how could I have done somthing so wrong so evil. I had to get away I couldnt stomach it, I felt nauseated. I had to go. So I fled away from the grusome scene of my family members mangled bodies. Away from the little girl that accepted me in her family with out hesitation. The man that was supposed to be mine forever.

**Sorry the story is so short and it took so long to update there were some complications there is going to be a time jump to were she meets one other character. **

**Please review!**


End file.
